Impossible
by articity
Summary: I had the impossible opportunity, to catch the legendary pokemon, mew... but it means I will have to do a whole load stuff that is probably (or definitely) illegal... who would say no to an opporunity like this. description may change. plese tell me if a bit disconneted
1. THE BEGINING

note: I don't own pokemon and Make is a OC

**IMPOSSIBLE**

I was ready to do the impossible, something no one has done before, the task that makes people simply give up… I was going to catch mew. I know, I know, you're thinking how on earth am I, Make, the great, ninjamatic Make, going to catch the quite, well, the catch. After all mew simply isn't in tall grass scurrying like rattata or in the mountains like the too many zubats, no, it lives in faraway place, a place so secretive that only the world renown scientists might hold some clues to where this mythical place might be (hence '**might**' and '**some**'), also as far as we know, the uncatchable mew, can only, probably, if any, be caught with a master ball (hence '**probably**'). Back to how I'm going to do it. I simply was going to gather the clues to find mew and '**hope**' the master ball works. The rest is pretty simple if you're as great as me. Hold on you know barely know anything about me, or where this little obsession came from, shall we discover how it started? Thinking no my life is pretty boring… to bad you're finding out about the girl of, no to ruffle my feathers, legend.

I was on the Goldenrod radio tower, nothing, to do except brush my long stark white hair and stylise it into the usual ponytail secured with a midnight black ribbon I stole from the blackthorn markets. I looked into the metal of the world renown radio satellite and smiled, my bright and unnerving violet eyes, smiled back at me. I snapped my gaze to Claw, my impetuous weavile, who was getting extremely annoyed and hungry and decided to entertain himself by scratching his claws against the pavement of the roof, not surprisingly, is the sound of nails on chalkboards. Mimic, my chatot, looked at him, just and bored and pestered, said "if you're so bored can you by the very least get the gang some food," perfectly mimicking professor Rowan's voice. Dit, the ditto nodded in agreement while shaping itself into Red, the kanto champion. "shhhh, they'll hear us and I can't hear them… ah finally he's here." I know I'm sometimes a bit of a nag but I needed something for the black markets or I would have zilch money, stealing doesn't get you everywhere (like boats , **don't** ask). Being a ninja is my profession, and to be a good ninja I have to have quite the amount of ornaments or info to show off, otherwise no one will hire me. So far the best thing I have done is steal **10** level balls from Kurt who is still **extremely** angry at me and outlawed me from Azalea town, pathetic right, so I needed this to be a success or I'm going to be classed as a loser. Back to the voice, it was heard above the mumbling of the geneneral public, this booming voice belonged to the famous pokemon professor Oak, a man who is probably the best , and most interesting, man, to steal from.

"Dit, Mimic, Claw, time for business." I say, sneering, they sneer back knowingly, as we all know this routine.


	2. goldenrod mission on radio

Hi guys thanks for your support for the first chapter, (I would also like to point out I'm in the closet poking mushrooms from absolutely no reviews D.: , so in order to get out of the closet review, .) and please tell me you like this so I know I should do more :D.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and this is in the mangverse (going to see manga characters soon) Make=oc (pronounced maa-ke.) NOT MAI-K like building stuff -_-'

**IMPOSSIBLE**

ONLOOKER'S POV

A particular fangirl, breeched the security to see the famous Mary, or more importantly, Professor Oak. This particular fangirl wasn't even a girl, let alone 'a'. The over anxious chatot named Mimic, who was inside a fangirl ditto outer shell, was getting rather annoyed because Dit, which was the name to this particular ditto, hasn't given him the update on where he is in goldenrod radio tower, in order to get professor Oak's research notes, just like he told him to do so, a) to make it as if it was just like the movies b) he was really scared of running into walls because he might get his wing stuck in the hollow arm like _last_ time, which he then broke his wing. "Make is expecting us at the 3RD floor of the tower now," Mimic hissed to Dit. "Relax," Dit whispered to the bird who was about to lose all of his feathers.

Make _was _waiting for them, along with Claw the finicky weavile, who was secretly eyeing Mary and Oak veeeeerrryyy closely waiting for their signal to jump in so they can get the bag and make off with it as _fast _as _possible, _which sadly, isn't until the distraction comes… well at least Claw was, Make was playing '_Frustrated Pokémon'_ on her _Ipod touch_, thinking about ways avoiding of using her special ability.

MIMIC'S POV

Oh for the love of _Arceus_, Dit give me the update on where we are or, I swear, to the _buggery shaymin_, I will start to lose my cherished tail feathers, SCRATCH THAT! Or I will lose _more_ tail feathers. "Yes, we're here," said my co-worker in this soon to be crime scene of the 3rd floor, I felt excited because we're here, we're finally here "ooooops, soowwyyy! This is only the first floor." As you can imagine I gave myself a wing palm and cursed about the sweet innocence of manaphy. "Sit down," I hissed to my very annoying colleague whilst wondering how we became friends in the first _place_.

"Waaah!" said an annoyed voice but had a natural hint of mischief. (Well our recap time is now ruined) Even someone dumber than a magikarp knew what to do and started bowing (Dit is dumber than a magikarp, at least they have they can know more than one moves without needing to copy off someone)knowing it was my time to shine I said in a bubbly and cheery voice however I made it sound rather guilty knowing the trouble I'm in I say, "I'm sooo sorry." Oh god only if Make's special ability could make Dit shut up.

DIT'S POV

Oh, dear, oh deary dear dear dear. I've ran into the worst person to see right now, weeelllll, actually I _sat_ on the worst person… I sat on _Gold Hunter, _the _womanizer_. I realise I need to escape, I mean this is going to be incredibly awkward, because he's going to hit on me… and I'm a genderless Pokémon, yeah, mental note disguise yourself as a guy when next time infiltrating goldenrod tower or be ready to be hit on Gold. "Hi gorgeous girl," he says with a perverted smile on his face, well here goes a bunch manoeuvres. Well this days going great with two bummers so far, first pissing off mimic, my best mate, then getting hit on by Gold… this day is going great. It's going so great, we may even be forced to use Make's special ability.

MAKE'S POV

I'm sitting in the most awkward position, but it's totally worth it, I get to play frustrated Pokémon , bonus, I also get to steal Professor Oak's notes, double bonus, and I might be able to eat tonight, triple bonus. This was what I was thinking… until Dit and Mimic walked in, with Gold.

"So baaabe, what's your number cause I just lost mine," Gold fires at Dit. "Oh it's 4359 6692, why?" well Dit's got that one covered… oh don't worry it's an actual number, buuut, it's Silver's number, I can't believe Dit can hold a straight face. "Wait isn't that Silv's numbe- -How do you know his number?" "… No reason," Gold was looking thoughtful like he was thinking up a reason to cover the real reason.

Wow, that was awkward, the amazing thing is that Dit held a straight face (while I am holding a straight as face as Gold is _straight_), then again those two are probably grinning ear to ear on the _inside_. Then Dit's outer case smiled as they sat down at the table with Mary and Professor Oak, they chatted, which we found rather boring, until mimic brought up the topic and said "apparently Pokémon talk show with Mary and Oak isn't live." Something which is hard to bring up yet has related context, the perfect cue.

I duck out of my hiding and made a run for it and dash through the door, the door was slightly hard to kick because there was somebody, a strong somebody… it was Kurt. I may be forced to use my special ability.

CLAW'S P.O.V.

The awkwardness silver, the moment gold, the look on his face _platinum._ I was still trying to keep a straight face from the little discovery of the fact that Gold has Silvers number, but now since we have a job at hand we have focus, especially when Kurt comes to crash the party. "Oh hello there, _great _to see you again Make," if sarcasm was toxic fumes, Goldenrod would have to do an evacuation.

Make wasn't very easily scared, but you guys don't know the meaning of scared until Kurt yells at you. "Kurt, Oak, Kurt, Oak…" Make was choosing which way to go, both men are pretty intimidating, but Make probably has a plan to avoid both, after all she always, that usually don't work, but a plan. It may even involve her special ability.

MAKE'S P.O.V.

My original plan was to escape through the fire exit, but now Kurt's plans changed. I slowly back away from the door as Kurt and Oak, who has just stepped out of the door way, close in on me. I feel helpless as I'm forced back onto the wall with the flipping window. Dit and Mimic are going through the easier way "this isn't the best time, is it?" "Yeah," Mary replies. They then leave as if they saw something really awkward I look around, even feel, until my hand brushes the latch for the window, then inspiration hit me. "Heh, Flipping windows are the best escape route," I smirked. I lifted the latch and leant back, kicked my legs against the window's middle frame, and found myself freefalling. Oh bugger I'm forced to use my special ability.

The wind is ruffling my skirt, it's whistling in my ears, it's going between my fingers and for anyone, it's hard to remember there's a stop at the bottom, while all this is going on. Now it's time to use my special ability.

I focus on the space I want to slow down, and I swirl it around, taking out some gravity with it. Now it's time to see if it's too soon or too late… I fall down, nervous as hell, the ground was getting closer and closer, then I found myself pulled back like bungee cord was catching me, except I realised it wasn't enough, the velocity was too fast the anti-gravity wasn't enough, I knew the gravity changing would not help me here I could only slow myself down to avoid too much pain. Slowly I slowed myself down, slower and slower. I was going to hit the ground in 3… 2… I felt a slight pain and blacked out.

Oh no Make's blacked out that's terrible. So… now you've read it no you rate it :3


End file.
